random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 16: Fictional Characters
Episode 16! 'Description' All of the user members of the Bunker 2.0 get kidnaped by their android doppelgängers, after a week of all the user members messing Bob and the fictional characters do some detective work and track down there friends. 'Part 1' { Flash Back to the day Earth was destroyed) (After The Bunker escapes and builds a rocket) (after everyone sans ACF, the cartoon characters, and Bob get on) MissingNo.: There isn't enough room for them! We have to lift off without them! ACF: What?! NO! And why did we build a rocket to only fit us? Seriously, why? Writer: *whistles innocently* MissingNo.: JUST GET IN, ACF! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT! ACF: (turns to Bob and the others) Bob: Get in there. ACF: But...But what about you guys? Yakko: We'll be fine. Cartoon characters always make it, anyway! Writer #1: Not this time. :P ACF: B- Everyone on the rocket: GET IN ALREADY! ACF: (turns to them) ALRIGHT! (turns back to Bob and the others) (Our heroine and the cartoon characters hug each other in a big circle, and then ACF gets into the rocket) (ACF waves to them and they wave back as the rocket blasts off) Bob: Wait, since this is the series finale, doesn't that mean that we;re all gonna die? Everyone else: Yep. Bob: And that we have a 99.9% percent chance of making it out alive since we don't have our speical abities because of the Fortress? (autotunerz guard droid walks out) Guard Droid: Oh no! Lord Gomez and the autotunerz left without me! I won't be able to escape Earth. Bob: Yeah well welcome to my world. Wakko: I never thought I'd have to die with an idiot like Bob. (Bob and Wakko start beating each other up) Dot: ACF! Break them up- Oh yeah..she's not here. Yakko: I'll take care of this, Guys break it up (jumps in the way) Bob and Wakko: (pushes Yakko out of the way) STAY OUT OF THIS!! Wakko: Were such idiots...there was a rocket ship behind us the hole time. Bob: Let take it before Earth explodes. Dot: Wait! Where's that guard droid! Guard Droid: See ya suckers!! (takes off into space ship) Bob: (takes out notebook paper) Everyone write down your will on this paper. Yakko: Its too late Bob, we only have 6 seconds left on the bomb Earth is sure to explode any time soo- (Earth explodes) (Meanwhile in the space ship) ACF: (slowly turns back towards the window) ...................*sob* (Hair deflates as she lowers her head) (Somewhere in space with the guard droid) Guard Droid: I actually have no idea who those cartoon characters were, but I must make clones of all there friends. Maybe I can finally have my own army and follow in Lord Gomez's footsteps. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (weeks and weeks later) Narrator: In the present time! Wakko: What do you know were alive! Fourth Wall: I'm not even gonna bother... (bumps into a wall and breaks) ACF: What are you talking about? You were alive yesterday and the day before that. Wakko: (gets out of bed) Never mind, I'm gonna go brush my teeth. (walks into the bathroom) Everyone in ACF's room: .......... Wakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! ACF: Bob did you put glue in Wakko's toothpaste again? Bob: uhhh.... (opens portal to Equestria in the ground) I heard Discord has returned again...(jumps in portal) Dot: I wanna go too! Yakko: That's for another episodee. (portal closes) Fourth Wall: (breaks) (Everyone walks in the living room) Wakko Droid: (puts Wakko in a sack) ACF: Wakko! Don't worry I'll save you! ACF Droid: (turns ACF into a chocolate bar and puts in sack) Master ventus: (is turned into an egg by Master ventus droid) Master ventus droid: (sits on MV as an egg) The Droid Clones: (turns every user member of the Bunker into an egg or chocolate and stuffed in a sack) All the fictional characters: ......... Bob: (portal opens and Bob jumps out) Hey what did I miss? Bubbles: (starts crying) All of our friends were turned into chocolate and eggs and kidnapped! Bob: (walks over to Bubbles with hair dryer) Don't you go cryin' on me! (air dries Bubbes's tears) Bubbles: *Pushes the hair dryer away* But I want to cry! Bob: NO I FORBID IT. 'Part Twoooooooo' Bob: Ok, so, somehow, we need to find out what the heck those driods where doing and why there wasn't one of me. Because I'm handsome. And awesome. And se- Phineas: HEY I FOUND SOMETHING. Bob: What'd you find? Phineas: Eh... it just has symbols on i-WAIT IT'S GREEK Bob: Nice! What does it say!? Phineas: I never learned to read greek. I just reconnized a few of the symbols. Bob: *Takes a sip of tea* Great. Just great. *Accidentally spills tea on the paper* OH FAK!! Phineas: Ferb can speak Greek! But he's away at summer camp on the opposite side of the asteroid. Bob: So we need to wait 4 more days! Bubbles: Maybe we can try and look for more clues while we wait! Bob: Good call. THEN THE GAME'S AFOOT! *Appears in Sherlock Holmes outfit somehow* MEANWHILE WITH THE NON-FICTIONAL CHARACTER... Guard Driod: I HAVE CAPTURED YOU NOW! ACF: Well why do you want us here? Master Ventus: He sounds familiar. Guard Driod: I WANT TO EXTERMINATE YOU AND FOLLOW IN MASTER GOMEZ'S FOOTSTEPS Master Ventus: IT'S A GUARD DRIOD! Mochlum: I think it's one of those Dalek ones. Faves: But what EXACTLY will you do with us now? Guard Driod: I will turn you all into my favorite dish. Chocolate Egg Salad! ACF: You had to ask. Faves: Yes, I had to ask. Guard Driod: The meal will take about a couple hours to prepare. Comp: I hope everyone else saves us by then... Master ventus: Me too... Comp: Hey I know! We can use my ray gun! (digs into pocket) ....its not there... Guard Droid: I had to confiscate it so you guys wouldn't escape. Comp: I'll just use my laser watch! (looks at wrist) ..... Guard Droid: I took that to... no keys, no escape pods, no lasers, no anything this cage is made out of solid metal and the only way you'll be able to escape is if your friends somehow busted you out. Meanwhile in the Bunker 2.0 ..... Narrator: - 24 hours later! French Narrator: Yeah so instead of busting there friends out they just had a party. Bob: (wakes up next to a bowl of ice cream) ...huh..what happen last night? Mabel: We had a huge party.... Bob: Weren't we suppose to break all the user members of the Bunker 2.0 out? Mabel: Nope, there right over there! (points to them) Phineas: Mabel that's a sack of potatoes with there faces on it. Mabel: Whoops..sorry I was on smile dip all night long. Bob: So was I. Wakko: Hey if Bowser & Jr is gone now can I have his room? Bob: No! I want it! Wakko: Fine, but I'm taking the fancy smelling soaps in Mochlum's room. Dot: Come on you guys! Instead of sitting around calling dibs on our friends stuff.... Murray: Where are you going with this? Dot: I mean, we should rescue them. Rowley: Lets use the gummi ship. Sora: Wait! I'm not sure if that's a good idea! One minue later... All the fictional characters: (all trapped inside the small gummi ship) ... (gummi ships explodes) Finn: How will we save them now? Phineas: Don't worry Ferb and I will build a rocket ship. Bentley: Phineas? With all do respect I'm a science genuis too, how about I build the rocket. Phineas: If you say so. Bentley: (builds the rocket in one hole minue) Phineas: Wow, one minute it usually takes us a half hour to build a rocket. (Everyone gets in a blasts off in to space) Meanwhile with the Guard Droid Guard Droid: Hmmmm.... I've got a nice recipe for Chocolate Egg Salad, with a dash of sugar. Mochlum: Just a dash..? Guard Droid: Yeah... I'm watching my figure :( Master aqua: What's taking the cartoon characters so long? Master ventus: Give it up Aqua, its been a day and 9 hours, they are not coming to rescue us. Guard Droid: (brings out mixing bowl) Okay lets bring out the cook book (reads cook book) "Before making chocolate egg salad you must keep the chocolate and eggs refrigerated for a hour" Mochlum: Your gonna turn us into chocolate and eggs again. Master ventus: Don't do it! One of your minion droids sat on me when I was turned into an egg, my egg shells had to be stapled back together, stapling egg shells is no piece of cake. Guard Droid: (turns Master ventus and Master aqua into an egg) ACF: Here we go again..... (Guard Droid turns ACF into a chocolate bar) Guard Droid: (turns every everyone into a chocolate bar or egg) Done.... (puts the eggs and chocolate bars in the fridge) Meanwhile with the fictional characters.... Bob: We've been in space for 6 hours Phineas how long is this going to take? Phineas: Bob, its impossible to download coordinates to a place that's never been visited. Bob: Fine..... Coco: Hey that space station looks mysterious. Bob: What makes you so sure? Coco: (looks at a sign that says "Guard Droid space station") Uhhh...lucky guess.... (ship lands in the space station) Bob: (gets out the ship) This place looks bigger on the outside. Bentley: Be careful, according to my calculations this place is huge and filled with dead ends and booby traps. 'Part 3' Bob: Oh please... I see no booby traps.. (walks into a trap with spikes) ... (steps on a spike) Owww!! Bentley: Bob, I'm a science genius, I know what I'm talking about. Bob: This might lead to where ACF and the guys are, how do we get over there. Blossom: Bubbles and I could fly over there. Sly: Or I could use the Ninja Spire Jump. (jumps at the spikes) Bob: He's dead..... Yakko: (elbows Bob) Bob: I'm just saying... Sly: (safley jumps on to the spikes and over to a button) Bentley: Sly push that button! Sly: (pushes button and the spikes go away) Phineas: Where are they? According to my status-inator they will be cooked in an hour. Dot: There's a big door in the way. Bentley: This writing is in robot text. It says " If you wish to open this door, fight someone named Robert". Wakko: We don't know any Roberts. Bentley: Wakko, Bob is short for Robert. Wakko: Works for me! (punches Bob in the stomach) Bob: (upper cuts Wakko) Wakko: (punches Bob in the face) Bob: (kicks Wakko in the kneee) Wakko: (headbutt's Bob) Bob: (puts Wakko in a headlock and punches him in the face) Wakko: (puts Bob in a headlock and punches him in the face) Bob and Wakko: (take turns punching each other in the face) (door opens) Bentley: The door open, lets keep moving! 'Part 4: Gotta keep moving!' Guard Droid: (looks at watch) Its time! (takes the chocolate and eggs out of the fridge and puts it in a mixing bowl) Guard Droid: First crack all the eggs in a bowl... (cracks all the non fictional character turned into eggs in a bowl) (mixes the bowl) Guard Droid: I like my egg salad extra crunch (doesn't remove the shell), Next put the chocolate in blender- (meanwhile with the Fictional characters) Bob: My trouble senses are tingling... Pinkie Pie: You have trouble senses? Bob: Well you sneeze confetti. Anyway my senses tell me they were turned into chocolate again and put in a blender... Phineas: uh..oh... Bob: And to make it worse! The guard droid is about to hit blend, we gotta move! (the fictional characters get to the kitchen) Clank: The door appears to be locked.. Bentley: It says on the wall "To open the door preform a skateboarding stunt in a bottomless pit full of lava". Bob: I got this, I need a skateboard, a slice of pineapple and a juice box. Pinkie Pie: (gives a pineapple slice to Bob) Wakko: (gives Bob a juice box) Bob: (grabs juice box) Thanks Wakko... (sips juice box) Pinkie Pie: I can understand the skatebaord, but why do you need a pineapple slice and juice box. Bob: I needed snack... (sips juice box) Yakko: I don't get it Wakko hates Bob why would he give him a juice box? Wakko: You'll see...Bob does that juice box taste a little funny...? Bob: Nope...its just cherry flavor (sips juice box) Wakko: Ha ha ha! You fell for it its not cherry flavor its hot sauce! Bob: It is..? Wakko: Mmmmhmm... Bob: (sips juice box) Who knew even my worst enemy knew hot sauce was my favorite flavor juice.. (eats pineapple slice) Dot: Bob! Snack later lives are on the line! Bob: Right, right... (skateboards down the bottomless lava pit) (door opens and the fictional character run into the kitchen) Bentely: Were here! (a door comes out of nowhere blocking the kitchen) Bentley: We better hurry! 8 more minutes and there toast! This wall says "perform a rival song and the door will open"! Bob: (walks over) I've got the perfect song.. (clears throat) ♫ Wakko, Wakko I'm gonna kick you in your back-o if you mess-o with me-o ♫ Bentley: ...Didn't work...think of something 7 minutes left. Mario: Sonic? Remember that song we heard on youtube the other day? Sonic: Huh..? Ohhh... (Music starts) Mario & Sonic: ♫ Nintendo, Sega Genesis, back in the day we measured greatness and bits, Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Mario only one could be the king of old school console ♫ (Guard Droid finishes mixing the chocolate and eggs together) Wakko: Let me get in on this! ♫ Yo, I grew up with Nintendo cried when I got it so obviously you know what side I end up on it. Super dee dooper Mario and the crew Toad, Luigi, the Princess and not to forget Boo ♫ Bob: (pushes Wakko) My turn! ♫ Who else you know riding a dinosaur I have you screaming like a kid on Christmas morning Nintendo 64, all day long all you chase is your tail as I throw fireballs from my drawz in the air ♫ (Wakko beats Bob with a baseball bat) Sonic: Guys this is our song.. only Mario and me.. Wakko: Well hurry up we only have 5 minutes left! Sonic: ♫ Since my beginning with Sega, I'm known to every generation they call me Sonic for a reason I'm to quick to have the patience for a plumber with a mustache and a dinosaur friend I go a thousand miles per hour you can't even go ten. ♫ (Guard Droid salts the chocolate and eggs) Sonic: ♫ Go unclog a toilet and quit spewing diarrhea, before I run you out faster than you can say mama mia. You collect coins for fun but I survive off gold, cause I'm an ice out G that's why my games sold ♫ Mario & Sonic: ♫ Nintendo, Sega Genesis, back in the day we measured greatness and bits, Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Mario only one could be the king of old school console ♫ Mario: ♫ Yeah I'm a plumber so what, ya better show some respect. Cause if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here yet. I'm the original, the digital king of console. I'll knock you out, they'll be calling you the king hippo ♫ Mario: ♫ Underwater with the frog suit you swim and you drown, you may be faster than me but I fly through the clouds. I take on goombas and turtles without any struggles, you can't even finish a level without some help from Knuckles ♫ Sonic: ♫ Sorry you were talking? I just got off the phone, Princess Peach called me up because you left her alone, Bowser never snatched her she was out dating me. Even Yoshi was tamed keep your girl on a leash. Now I may be a hedgehog but I'm strong as an ox, keep your mushroom to yourself cause' I don't need powerups. And you can rag on Knuckles, you can hate on Tails but if you had to take us on even Bowser would bail. ♫ Mario & Sonic: ♫ Nintendo, Sega Genesis, back in the day we measured greatness and bits, Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Mario only one could be the king of old school console ♫ Bentley: Hurry guys 3 more minutes! Mario: ♫ You can say whatever you want Hedgehog, I'm not buying it. Just like consumer there ain't no way you can deny it. My Princess it mine, no she'd never leave me I lay pipe for a living and I'm not talking about PVC. Get on your way Sonic, leave this town before your terrible sales take another console down and if leaving is something you ain't willing to do I got a nice little recipe for Hedgehog soup ♫ Sonic: Whoa! Don't lose your head, better yet your hat! Because you can't do a single thing to me without that, If you don't have a powerup you can't bring me down, I mean I only run faster than the freakin' speed of sound. Ow is what you say if you try to pet me technically I'm am animal but I'm wild as can be. You and Luigi will pay if you guys ever doubt me but I got a level to finish! I'm outie! Mario & Sonic: ♫ Nintendo, Sega Genesis, back in the day we measured greatness and bits, Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Mario only one could be the king of old school console ♫ 'Part 5' (the door opens) Mario: Your not really dating Peach are you..? Sonic: Dude, its not my song.. Mario: Oh yeah... Sonic: You aren't actually going to make me into soup are you..? Mario: Dude, its not my song.. (everyone walks into the kitchen) Bob: Stop right there! Guard Droid: You guys! Well your too late I already cooked your friends all I have to do its put them in the oven. Bob: No! Were too late! Pinkie Pie: Awww..I'm sorry Bob, don't cry.. Bob: I'm not crying! I'm just mad.. (all the fictional characters are put in a cage) Guard Droid: (takes Chocolate Egg Salad out the oven) Bentley: (mixing chemicals) Bob: What are you doing Bentley? Bentley: Making an antidote... Bob: Guard Droid when will we get out of here! Guard Droid: My androids should be out soon to destory you. (grabs fork and knife) (Androids come out) Guard Droid: Just in time... destroy them all.. Androids: (bring out there machine guns and are about to shoot at the fictional characters) Buttercup: Were doomed... Crash: (eating king sized chocolate bar) Bob: Wait what is that Crash has? Coco: A chocolate bar why? Bob: I know how to save our lives... quickly Coco, give me the chocolate bar. Coco: (takes chocolate bar from Crash and gives it to Bob) Bob: Stand back guys.. (eating chocolate bar) .... (gets hyper) Guard Droid: What's going on? Bob: (breaks out cage) .... (crazily laughs) HA HA HA HA! (beats up all the androids) Guard Droid: Oh no what's going on! Bob: Sugar! Need more sugar! (Androids bring out there machine guns again) Bob: (snatches a machine gun and starts shooting the robots) Guard Droid: No! What are you doing! Bob: (still hyper) Don't worry there's plenty more were that came from! (laughs crazily) (shoots the androids again) Bob: And for you!! (throws a stick of dynamite at the Guard Droid) Guard Droid: Uh oh... (tries to throw it off) Bob: Nice try, I put glue on it! Guard Droid: Uh oh... (blows up) Ratchet: (shoves Brussels sprouts, broccoli and spinach down Bob's throat) Bob: (swallows the food) Yuck! Hey what happen? Rainbow Dash: You went bonkers! Bob: Did we save them? Rainbow Dash: No. Bentley: (drops the antidote in the chocolate egg salad) (the chocolate egg salad starts to shake) Master ventus: (climbs out the egg salad) Huh..? (all the non fictional characters come out of the egg salad) ACF: When did you guys get here? Bob: We came to rescue you all, I mainly helped. ACF: I'm not buying it. Bob: Well it was worth a try.. Mochlum: What happen to those androids? Rigby: Uhhh... I don't know but there leader died. Comp: Hey I found all the stuff the Guard Droid took for us. Mordecai: And I found a teleporter. (The gang uses the teleporter to teleport back to the Bunker 2.0) Sonic: Something is missing to this episode... Bob: I know what it is.. hit it Meap! (music starts) Meap: Even though were stuck in a huge bunker 2.0. Blossom: Even though there's a giant war- Bob: in spaaaaaace! Trainer Hilda 35: Even though we were lost and now were safe! Wakko, Bubbles and Patrick: We still have food (Patrick eats the fridgerator) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Bob: We still have video games! Wakko: (standing on Bob's head) We still have to put up with Bob. Bob: (punches Wakko) And vise-versa! Wakko: (upper cuts Bob) And vise-versa! ACF: (drags Wakko away from Bob by his ear) Yakko: (drags Bob away from Wakko by his arm) Mabel: We still have Gummy Koalas! Geapora: (sitting in bath tub) And these fancy smelling soaps! Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Master ventus, Master aqua and Kh2cool: We still have Kingdom Hearts! Spongebob: We still have Mermaid Man! Patrick: We still have pie (eats pie) Squidward: And clarinets! Mario and Sonic: AND DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Master ventus: Our new friends! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. 'Cast' Fictional Characters *David Spade as Bob the Stick figure *Justin Roiland as Bill the Stick figure *Steve Zahn as The Fourth Wall *Dee Bardley Baker as Icarus the Dragon *Rob Paulse as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Crash Bandicoot *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium and Herself *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup Utonium *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn-Fletcher Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Works! works! Category:Episodes